


Sharing Thought Bubbles

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a problem that James offers to help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Thought Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test drive. :)
> 
> Original notes: Just when I think I couldn't get anymore ridiculous, I do, lol. Fill for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/btr_kink/2301.html?thread=453373#t453373) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/btr_kink/profile)[**btr_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/btr_kink/). Written for [](http://acquired-minds.livejournal.com/profile)[**acquired_minds**](http://acquired-minds.livejournal.com/) because she asked for it, or i offered...I don't really remember, but words were exchanged lol. Sorry it took so long. Happy ending though, so huzzah! Looked over by the most lovely [](http://liliako.livejournal.com/profile)[**liliako**](http://liliako.livejournal.com/). you guys, I'd be lost without her. ♥ Any remaining mistakes are my own lol point them out for me please, so I can fix them. :]

  
It had been weeks since Logan had been able to get off, and it wasn’t that he couldn’t get hard. His _dick_ was working just fine. He just couldn’t finish off was what the problem was. No matter how often or how long he tried, he just couldn’t achieve an orgasm. It was driving him bonkers and making him more than a little cranky the longer he went without.

Hours of research on the internet hadn’t helped at all. All the sites he came across didn’t really apply to his situation because he was neither a woman nor was he an old man. He was **nineteen** , he shouldn’t be having this kind of problem. The only thing he had been able to figure out was that he was suffering from was something called “Anorgasmia”, which didn’t really help either. But he supposed it was better to have a name to put on his problem then nothing at all. But the possible causes for it didn’t apply to him at all.

He let out a frustrated sigh and hit the backspace key on his laptop just as a hand landed on his shoulder. “Hey, Logan,” he jumped at both the voice and the touch and hastily slammed his laptop shut, nearly dropping it in the process.

He heard a chuckle behind him and suddenly there was James, fucking James, sitting right next to him. “What are you doing?” he asked in amusement, one eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

Logan swallowed nervously, and hugged his laptop to his chest and glared at the other boy, his heart hammering in his chest. “Nothing. Can’t a guy get some privacy around here?” he snapped, covering up his shock with annoyance.

James’ face fell, “You’re in the living room, Logan. This is open territory. If you want privacy you should go up to your room,” James snapped back, amusement replaced by irritation now.

Logan let out a sigh, guilt and frustration welling up in him, and set his computer down on the coffee table. “Sorry. I’m just a little…-”

“Pissy?” James cut in. “Yeah, you’ve been acting like this for the past few weeks. What’s up with you?”

Logan shrugged and looked away. There was no way he was going to tell James about his problem, or anyone for that matter, but especially James. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Bull,” James said, almost before Logan had even stopped talking and Logan looked up sharply, “Something’s been bothering you, I know it.”

Logan shook his head, heart hammering in his chest again at the intense look in James’ eyes. “I-It’s nothing,” he said, then cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

James pursed his lips, eyes narrowing, “Tell me,” he demanded, putting as much force into his tone as he could.

Logan bit his lip and shook his head, “I can’t,” he said, fingers tapping against his thigh nervously. He looked around the living room, trying to think of a good excuse to escape with.

James scoffed, watching Logan intently. “Why not?”

Logan wracked his brain for a logical reason, “…You’ll laugh,” he eventually said weakly. It was reasonable enough because _he_ would probably laugh if any of the other boys came to him with this kind of problem if only because it didn’t make sense to _be_ having this kind of problem.

That piqued James’ interest because if Logan was embarrassed by it, then he really wanted to know what it was. “I won’t laugh, I promise,” he said, trying to be as solemn as he could as he leaned forward slightly.

Logan narrowed his eyes at James’ suddenly serious expression. “Yeah, you will. I know it.”

James pouted, “Aw, come on, Logan, tell me,” he said putting extra whine into his tone and then his hands were on Logan, poking him in the side.

Logan squirmed, almost falling off the couch as surprised laughter bubbling out of him, “Stop!” He yelled out, trying to get away, but James grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back.

They both fell to the floor and Logan suddenly found himself on his hands and knees, James’ leaning over him with an arm around his neck in a headlock. “Teeelll mee,” James demanded.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll tell you…” he gasped out, hands gripping James’ forearm trying to get him to let him go.

James released him, breathing heavily and grabbed Logan by the arm to pull him back onto the couch with him, a huge grin on his face. He knew he’d be able to get Logan to talk. It was all a matter of tactic. “Well?” he prompted when Logan didn‘t say anything.

“I’m thinking!” Logan snapped, annoyed and flustered.

James rolled his eyes, “About what?”

“On how to tell you this without it sounding stupid…” Logan said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Letting out a heavy sigh, James shoved him lightly in the shoulder, “Just tell me. Are you dying from some kind of disturbing disease or something?” he asked, eyes wide, blurting out the first thing that came to mind that Logan could possibly not want to tell him.

Logan’s eyes widened and then he laughed in surprise, “What? No, I’m not dying!”

James relaxed slightly, letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. Shaking it off, he raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Well, then…?”

Logan sighed, chewing on his bottom lip before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I can’t…I can’t come, okay?” he said it as fast as he could, then opened one eye to look up at the other boy.

James remained silent for a moment, trying to understand what Logan was trying to say. “Can’t come where?” he finally asked when his mind came up with a blank.

Logan groaned, hand flying up to smack himself on the forehead. “No, not like that! Like, I can’t… _come_.” He said, trying to put as much emphasis into the word as possibly, eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

James arched an eyebrow, unsure if Logan was implying what he thought he was implying. But then the other boy gave an exasperated sigh and motioned with his hand, his face red with embarrassment “Ya know…” and James laughed in surprise.

“See, I knew you were going to laugh,” Logan said, shoving at his shoulder.

“No, no, wait, I’m sorry,” he said, grabbing at Logan when the other boy started to get up. “It’s just, really? You can’t come? How come?” he asked then snickered.

Logan shook his head, “I hate you, I’m leaving,” he muttered and tried to get up again, but James’ grabbed him once more, pulling him down right next to him arm wrapping around his shoulder to keep him in place.

“No, wait, seriously. What’s wrong? Why can’t you?” he asked suddenly serious. He had thought Logan was messing with him, not wanting to tell him the real problem, but apparently he had been wrong. And really, Logan wasn’t one to make dirty jokes like that, so he should’ve known better.

Logan shrugged, feeling a flush creeping up his neck, “I don’t know, man. It could be stress, or anything. I don’t know!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

James was silent once more, face thoughtful. Logan started to sweat a little, heart racing, because James was staring at him and even though it was impossible, he was still afraid that the other boy would see through him and see how he really felt.

“Do you want me to help you?” James finally asked, causing Logan to look at him sharply.

“What do you mean?” he asked back, his voice only trembling slightly.

James gestured between them, “You and me, tonight, we can go out and I can help you pick up girls. Just like old times,” he explained with a wide smile.

Logan laughed, relief flooding through him, “I don’t need help picking up girls,” he argues, “and besides, I don’t do one-night stands.”

“Right, which is probably why you’re suffering right now. It’s been so long since you’ve gotten laid, your dick’s probably forgotten what it can do,” James said, poking Logan in the chest roughly.

Logan’s cheeks flush red and he shoved James away, “That’s not the problem,” he muttered, glaring at his friend. His irritation only grew when James laughed and he punched him in the arm, “Stop laughing.”

James surprisingly did what he said because an idea hit him that had his heart hammering in his chest and stomach curling in anticipation. “How about if _I_ help you?” he said, once again unable to control his brain to mouth filter, not even thinking about what he was saying until it was out there. He looked at Logan, eyes wide in surprise and saw a matching expression on Logan’s face.

“What?” Logan asked, sitting stiffly next to James. His first thought was that James was messing with him, but he looked so surprised by what he had said that the small surge of anger, annoyance and hurt that had risen fell.

James swallowed and tried to laugh it off, “I mean, what’s a few blow jobs between friends, right?” he said with a shrug. Logan continued to stare at him until he started to feel uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat.

Logan finally seemed to snap himself out of it, “Are you crazy? I can’t ask you to do that!”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. And besides, everyone’s tired of your attitude; I’d be doing them all a favor.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed as he studied James. “And what do you get out of it?” he asked, ignoring the way his heartbeat thundered in his ears. There was no way James really wanted to have sex with him.

‘You,’ James thought but then grinned, “Just knowing that I was able to help a friend is enough,” he said instead, “And if I ever need anything in the future, you’ll owe me big time,” he added, his grin widening. James waited for Logan to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. But it never came. Instead Logan actually seemed to be thinking about it and hope bloomed in his chest.

Logan couldn’t believe he was actually considering this. But he was desperate and James had been on his mind a lot lately, too much, if he was being perfectly honest. “I don’t know…” Logan said with uncertainty, mouth twisted into a half-frown. He didn’t want to use James and that’s basically what he’d be doing even if the other boy was offering himself. He cared about James too much to just use him for sex like that. Having inappropriate thoughts about one of his best friends was one thing, but actually acting them out was another.

“It’s just sex, Logan. It doesn’t have to mean anything,” he pressed, and if that was all Logan was willing to give him, then he’d take it.

“Right. Just sex…” Logan repeated and he still sounded hesitant so James pressed some more.

“Yeah, just one friend helping another. No big deal,” he said with a shrug, hoping this was one of those times when Logan was completely oblivious and couldn’t read him like a book.

Fortunately, Logan seemed to be too caught up in his own troubles to see past his nonchalant attitude, and he relaxed slightly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to help. I didn’t tell you for that,” Logan finally said, wanting to be absolutely sure that James really wanted to do this.

James rolled his eyes, and gripped Logan’s shoulder firmly, “Logan, seriously, quit being a girl about it. I want to help, alright?” he said, giving Logan a small shake.

Logan licked his lips nervously, he still didn’t feel right about it, but it was _James_ and he probably wouldn’t get another opportunity like this, “Alright, then…alright,” he finally agreed with a subtle nod of his head.

James grinned widely, “Awesome, let’s go,” he said, jumping to his feet.

Logan stared up at him, “What? _Now_?”

“Duh. Come on, let’s do this before someone comes home,” James said, reaching down to pull Logan to his feet and keeping a hold on his wrist, he led Logan up to his room.

-

Logan stood in front of James, fingers twitching against the hem of his shirt. Now that they were in James’ room, his doubts started to surface again. This was a bad idea. Nothing good would come of it. If he and James did this then the other boy was going to find out just how much Logan wanted this, just how messed up he was and then everything would be ruined.

Fingers brushed against his cheek and he jumped slightly, “Don’t be so nervous,” James soothed with a small chuckle, “This doesn’t have to mean anything, remember?”

Logan bit his lip as James fingers slid down his neck and he nodded jerkily, “Right, nothing,” he intoned, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone as he looked up at James who smiled softly down at him.

Logan was really cute when he was nervous, James thought, which was a good thing for him. Because if Logan was nervous it meant that he _couldn’t_ be. Or else, Logan would see how much this meant to _him_ and might back out and James wasn’t going to lose an opportunity to be with Logan. Not after crushing on him for so long. And even if it was just the once – though he prayed he was a good enough lover that Logan would want to do this again – it’d be enough for him.

“James?” Logan questioned and he was snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he’d been standing there, thumb stroking Logan’s collar bone for who knew how long.

“Heh, sorry,” he said and cleared his throat as his hand fell from Logan’s skin. “Uh, take your shirt off and lay on your stomach on the bed. You’re way too tense.”

Logan hesitated, “What? Why?” he asked, unsure where the other boy was going with this and feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

James lifted his hands, wiggling his fingers, “I’m going to give you a massage to try to loosen you up,” he explained with a grin.

Again Logan hesitated and James stepped closer, hands on his waist, grabbing the hem of his shirt. Logan let out a small yelp of surprise when his shirt was suddenly pulled up over his head and he quickly lifted his arms.

He let out a shudder as his shirt was thrown to the side, cold air hitting his bare skin and he leaned forward, seeking James’ body heat even though he tried not to. He felt James lean in and he looked up while James leaned down, “Get on the bed,” he whispered, warm breath ghosting over Logan’s face and the smaller boy swallowed thickly, nodding and taking a jerky step back.

James licked his lips as he watched Logan awkwardly crawl onto his bed, laying down when he reached the pillows. His fingers twitched in anticipation of touching all that smooth skin and he wiped suddenly sweaty palms against his thighs as he moved forward.

The mattress dipped under his weight and Logan turned to look at him, head cushioned by his pillows. James smiled reassuringly and placed his hand between Logan’s shoulder blades, feeling the other boy twitch at the touch and he almost snatched his hand away. Instead, he let out a laugh, “Relax, Logan, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, pushing amusement into his tone.

Logan’s lips twitched into a nervous grin and he concentrated on breathing when James moved and suddenly there was a solid weight on his lower back and warm hands were smoothing down his back. He bit back a moan as James pressed down into the tense muscles of his back and closed his eyes, trying to relax. It was difficult with James straddling him, his hands running up and down his back and his body reacted to it.

He wished that it was just because there was a warm body on top of his and soft hands were touching him. But he knew it wasn’t just that. It was _James_ that had him muffling his moans in the other boy’s pillow and pressing hips down into the mattress to get some kind of relief. And it was embarrassing how so little could get him going just from the simple fact that it was James doing it. He didn’t know how he lived with himself because he wanted James to touch him everywhere and more and he’d take anything the other boy would give him.

James’ hands paused in the middle of Logan’s back when he felt the other boy shift under him. He ignored it when Logan settled back down and resumes pressing the heel of hand into Logan’s back. He was always so stressed and worried about everything and James was sure that was the cause of his problem.

James’ hands slid down and pressed into his lower back wringing an embarrassingly loud moan out of him and he resisted the urge to rut against the mattress. He flushed furiously, burying his face in James’ pillow, feeling the other boy hesitate. “You okay?” James asked and he nodded, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

“Yeah, fine, but, uh, you think we can maybe move this along…?” he asked, a desperate note in his tone as he struggled to keep his breathing even.

James nodded, wetting his lips, “Yeah, sure,” he said, lifting his weight off of Logan, his hands on Logan’s hip to help him flip over before settling down again, straddling him. He was surprised to find that Logan was already half-hard against him and fought back the urge to tease Logan about it. Besides, he wasn’t in any better shape himself.

Logan placed his hands on James’ hips lightly; feeling like his face was on fire. He tried to ignore his embarrassment and tried to concentrate on the little things, like the fact that James still had his shirt on. “Take this off,” he said, fingering the soft fabric.

James grinned down at him and quickly obliged, tossing his shirt to the side afterward. Logan ran his eyes over the exposed skin, tongue darting out to wet his lips before catching James’ eyes once more.

The other boy leaned down and Logan closed his eyes, lips parting slightly, but the kiss he’d been expecting never came. Instead James’ lips pressed against his jaw and his disappointment was replaced with a small thrill of pleasure at the contact.

James licked a line along the tendon in Logan’s neck, finally able to realize a long held fantasy as he bit gently. He was rewarded with a low drawn out moan from Logan that went straight to his cock. With a soft moan, he pressed his hips down and dragged his lips along the path he licked, sucking gently.

Logan arched under him, hands grabbing at his hair. Normally he’d have something to say about that. He didn’t like people messing with his hair, even during sex. But as long as Logan continued to make those soft keening sounds he’d be able let it slide.

He kissed along Logan’s collar bone, tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of his neck before he was moving down, trying to keep it slow and steady as he pressed open mouthed kisses against Logan’s chest.

Logan breathed heavily when James wrapped his mouth around his nipple and sucked, the tip of his tongue circling it. He placed a hand over his face, biting his bottom lip. He tried to keep as quiet as he could; not wanting to give away how much he was enjoying James’ attention. But it proved difficult because James was fucking touching him and that simple fact was driving him crazy.

James moved to lavish attention on the other nipple, fingers coming up to pinch gently at the abandoned one. Logan hissed, back arching into the touch and James chuckled before he was suddenly hovering above him, “Tell me what you like and don’t like, okay?” he said and looked down at him contemplatively for a second. Logan nodded, feeling his skin grow hot under the scrutiny; and with a small shake of his own head, James was moving down again, kissing down his chest once more, hands touching everywhere his mouth isn’t.

James bit gently at the skin of Logan’s stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his mouth before he ran his tongue over the abused flesh soothingly. He gripped Logan’s sides as he continued to kiss a path down Logan’s abs and stopped when he got to the top of Logan’s pants. He sat up and licked his lips quickly, fingers sliding forward to pop Logan’s jeans open.

Logan watched James as he slowly slid his zipper down. He was being so gentle that he couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp when James suddenly tugged on them forcefully. He immediately lifted his hips, and then his pants and boxers were gone, thrown to the side and completely forgotten.

He swallowed thickly, heart hammering in his chest as James just looked at him, eyes dark and moving all over his body. He flushed again, the idea that James liked what he saw leaving him breathless and aching. “What’s wrong?” he finally asked when he couldn’t take it anymore.

James chuckled and shook his head, “Nothing. You’re just really hot,” he said with a smirk causing Logan to blush harder.

He leaned down, mouth still stretched with a smirk and Logan thought, ‘Finally’, but James kissed his hipbone instead, tongue flicking out against it. He licked along the crease where thigh meets pelvis, hands running along his thighs.

He let out a frustrated groan when James spread his legs and placed kisses along his inner thigh because James was way too close to his cock for him to ignore it like that. “James…” he bit out, “If you don’t touch me soon, I’m going to-” he broke off with a moan when James nipped at the sensitive flesh of his thigh.

“You’ll what? I’m the one helping you out here, remember?” James said playfully, licking at the new bite mark he’d given Logan.

“Fuck, James, seriously, touch me, _please_ ,” Logan pleaded, not caring how desperate he sounded. He just needed some kind of relief or he might actually explode.

And James couldn’t say ‘no’ to that so he grabbed hold of Logan’s hips, fingers digging lightly into his skin and licked Logan’s cock from base to tip, tongue flat and heavy against the heated flesh. The moan that Logan let out at the action was amazing so he did it again, pressing Logan’s hips down when he tried to thrust up.

He sat up and waited until Logan opened his eyes before wrapping his fingers around the base of Logan’s length, looking down at the other boy. “Just relax, I’m told I’m very good at this,” he said, smirking when he heard Logan’s breath catch before he was leaning down again, lips wrapping around the tip.

Logan’s eyes fluttered shut and he panted heavily when James sucked on the tip of his dick, hand stroking along the rest of the length. He gripped the bed sheets tightly in both fists when he felt James’ lips slip further down his cock. He wanted so much to just thrust up, bury his hands in James’ hair and fuck his mouth and it took every ounce of will power he had to keep from doing just that.

“James,” he moaned out, keeping his eyes shut tight as James took more of him into his mouth, hot pleasure coiling low in his stomach. James pulled back, tongue flicking against the tip before he’s sliding back down again, this time taking him all the way down to the base and starting a steady bobbing of his head.

“Oh, god,” He groaned loudly, both hands burying in James’ hair as James sucked him all the way down and he could feel the muscles in James’ throat working against the head of his cock. James’ hands kept him anchored to the bed, and he writhed against his grip, trying to sink deeper into the wet warmth of James’ mouth. It felt so good and he didn’t understand how he wasn’t coming right then and there.

-

James didn’t know how long he’d been at it, but his jaw was starting to ache and Logan didn’t seem to be getting any closer to coming at all. It was kind of a hit to his ego, he had to admit, but he wasn’t one to give up once he’d set his mind to something.

James pulled off with a soft pop, breathing heavily and Logan groaned in protest before his hands replaced his mouth, stroking him fast and hard, and that was just as good, better even because now he _can_ thrust up, fucking into James’ hand, without worrying about choking the other boy. Lips pressed against his hip bone, tongue sliding down the crease of his thigh once more before James was lapping gently at his balls, wrenching another moan from Logan. Then he was moving further down, tongue passing over the sensitive skin behind his balls, lifting one of Logan’s legs, hand gripping the back of his thigh tightly.

Logan didn’t know what James was doing but he felt his lips and teeth kiss and nip along his ass cheek but he didn’t really care because it felt good, the pressure was building as James’ fist tightened around his erection.

Logan felt James tongue pass over his opening and his eyes snapped open, his hips trying to jerk away, but James had a firm grip on his thighs. He let out a grunt, trying to jerk away again as James’ tongue began pushing passed his entrance. He bit back a moan as he struggled to sit up, trying to push James away because it was too close, too intimate and he couldn’t handle that. Not if it didn’t mean anything to the other boy. “James!” he cried out, eventually managing to get a firm smack on James’ shoulder causing him to pull away and sit up, cheeks flushed and lips red.

“What?” he asked annoyance in the downturned corners of his mouth and furrowed brows.

Logan swallowed, “Don’t-What are you- Don’t do that. That’s disgusting,” he said, floundering for words because James really seemed like he wanted to do that to him and he wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“You didn’t like it?” James asked, eyebrows rising in surprise, disappearing into his hair. He hadn’t been expecting that. He remembered the first time he’d gotten a rim-job, it had been a little different but he had over-all enjoyed it.

Logan flushed, looking away, “It’s unsanitary…”

James stared at Logan for a moment before shrugging. He knew it wasn’t for everyone but he had been hoping Logan would enjoy it and he really shouldn’t have been surprised by Logan’s reaction. “Alright, whatever,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling over to his bedside table.

Logan sat up and watched James anxiously, “Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” he blurted out suddenly, nerves finally cracking.

James glanced over his shoulder in surprise, “What? Why?” he asked, heart hammering in his chest suddenly. Logan probably thought he was a freak for wanting to shove his tongue up his ass and it took every ounce of dignity he had to keep from apologizing and begging the smaller boy to reconsider.

Logan shook his head, fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him, “This isn’t-it doesn’t feel right. I mean, thanks for trying to help, I appreciate it, but let’s just forget about it,” he said, hating himself for even letting it come this far.

James stared at Logan for a few moments, letting the silence draw out until the other boy looked up at him questioningly. “No,” he said simply, turning his attention back to rummaging in the drawer.

“No?” Logan asked, incredulously. “What do you mean no?”

James turned around, folding one leg in front of him and looked at Logan steadily. “No means no. I’m not going to forget about this. I said I was going to help you and I’m not going to give up until you’ve comed so hard you can’t see straight.”

James smirked as his words had the desired effect of making Logan blush hard and look down. He held out one of the objects he’d pulled out of his drawer, which was a tin of mints and shook it in front of Logan’s face, grabbing the other boy’s attention again. “You want one?” He asked, opening it with his thumb.

Logan blinked owlishly at him, “Uh, sure…” he said uneasily, reaching out with a slightly unsteady hand to take one. “Thanks…”

James grinned, “No problem,” he said, popping one into his own mouth. He watched Logan suck on the mint and licked his lips, fist squeezing over the second item in his hand. “So, have you ever fingered yourself…?” he asked suddenly without preamble.

Logan inhaled sharply, choking as the mint tried to force its way down his throat. He coughed, hand flying to his neck before he began to thump himself on the chest. James’ eyes widened and he reached over, grabbing Logan by the arm to turn him around so he could thump him on the back as well.

Logan finally managed to cough the mint up, gasping for air. “You okay?” James asked worriedly, hands gripping Logan’s shoulder.

Logan nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine….” He said as he managed to catch his breath. He eyes snapped up when he heard James start to laugh. “That’s not funny.”

James nodded still laughing, and held his hand up, forefinger and thumb held inches apart. “It’s a little funny,” he insisted with a grin. He laughed again when Logan glared at him; bottom lip slightly protruded in a pout and leaned forward, hands gliding up to grip the side of Logan’s face.

Logan’s breath hitched and he stared at James as he leaned in before closing his eyes, swallowing thickly. James nipped at his bottom lip lightly before he pressed their mouths together. Logan moaned lightly and parted his lips when James’ tongue slid across his bottom lip.

James pressed Logan back until he was lying down once more and stretched out beside the smaller boy’s body. He savored each moan he managed to wring out of Logan with each dip of his tongue, hands running down Logan’s body to wrap his fingers around his cock.

He stroked him slowly but firmly, throwing a leg over Logan’s thigh, thrusting shallowly against the side of his hip. He gently bit Logan’s bottom lip sucking on it briefly before releasing it, breathing heavily. He trailed kisses along Logan’s jaw, stopping to suck on the soft skin below his ear.

Logan arched into James’ fist, moaning as the material of James’ pants rub against the sensitive skin of his thigh. He could feel James’ erection pressing against his hip and ran his hand down James’ side, hooking a finger into his belt loops to pull him closer.

James huffed against Logan’s neck, fist tightening subtly around his cock and he reveled in the low moan that rumbled out of Logan. “So, have you?” he whispered heavily into Logan’s ear.

Logan bit his bottom lip, not sure what James is talking about at first. “Have I what?” he gasped out.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” he asked with a slight twist of his wrist that had Logan’s hips jerking up.

Logan shook his head, licking his lips as he tries to think, “God, I don’t-Once, a long time ago…” he finally managed to get out.

James moaned, images of a curious Logan touching himself filling his mind, “Did you like it?” he inquired, hand slowing down slightly as he stares down at Logan’s face.

Logan let out a small whine, his eyes opening to stare up at James pleadingly, “Don’t stop, please,” he begged, and James leaned down to kiss him again, fist picking up speed. He moaned, rocking his hips against the pressure.

James pulled away and asked again, “Did you like it?”

Logan swallowed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he thought back to that day his curiosity got the better of him. “It-it felt weird…”

James nodded in understanding, “Yeah, it usually does the first time. You probably didn’t even find your prostrate, did you?”

Logan shook his head, “N-no,” he muttered, hating that James was trying to hold a conversation with him when he could barely concentrate on breathing. “Is there a point to this?” he finally asked, frustrated beyond belief because James’ hand was slowing down again. He reached over and wrapped his fingers over James’ adjusting his grip until it was just the way he liked it and James chuckled as he let Logan control how fast he jerked him off.

James looked down and watched as their hands slid over Logan’s cock, grinding into Logan’s side and forgetting what he had been getting at. Logan leaned up and nuzzled the side of his face, mouth moving along his jaw until James turned and kissed him, tongue delving between his parted lips.

Logan moaned against his mouth, tongue sliding against the other boy before he pulled away, needing to breath. He stared up at James, lips parted and James leaned down to press another kiss to his lips, sucking on his bottom lip gently again before sitting up.

Logan let out a small disappointed noise when James detangled his fingers from Logan’s around his cock, “Don’t stop,” James said, moving to kneel between Logan’s spread thighs and Logan’s stomach did a little flip when he figured out the reason for James’ previous questions.

James licked his lips and palmed his erection briefly, trying to relieve the pressure as much as he could, “Hand me one of those pillows,” he said, gesturing behind Logan.

Logan reached up blindly, groping around the bed until he managed to grab the extra pillow James’ had and practically threw it at the other boy. James caught it in both hands, eyes narrowed in annoyance before he slapped him on the thigh, hard enough to sting but not really hurt.

Logan hissed all the same and glared at the other boy, “Lift your ass,” James ordered before Logan could say anything and Logan silently obeyed, still annoyed but more curious about what James was doing.

James slipped the pillow under him and he settled back down, “Good boy,” James said, smirking slightly as he lightly petted Logan’s hip.

“Fuck you,” Logan groaned and James laughed.

“That’s the point,” he said, holding up the tube of lube he’d gotten earlier. Logan’s heart skipped a beat as everything clicked into place and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

The smile fell from James’ face as he squirted lube on his fingers. “Tell me if it hurts,” he said lowly as he slowly rubbed the tip of his index finger across Logan’s entrance. Logan took a deep breath and James pressed in gently. When Logan tensed at the touch, he pulled away, finger circling his opening slowly.

James stared at him, waiting and Logan took another deep breath and nodded, “I’m good. Go ahead,” he said, and James breathed out a small sigh of relief. He watched as his finger disappeared into Logan, biting his bottom lip. He pulled it out and pushed back in slowly, setting a steady rhythm

Logan squirmed slightly as he felt James’ finger moving in and out of him. The hand on his cock was a good distraction but it still felt weird and he struggled to either adjust to the feeling or ignore it as he concentrated his attention on the hand sliding up and down his shaft.

James’ eyes flicked up to Logan’s face, watching as his brows furrowed and he bit his bottom lip, eyes shut tightly. “Tell me what you’re feeling,” he breathed, crooking his finger inside Logan, searching for that spot that he knew was going to drive the other boy crazy.

Logan didn’t say anything for a long moment, eyes squeezed shut. He thought about just ignoring James but had a feeling that he wouldn’t let it go. “It feels-It feels..we- _eird_ ,” he exclaimed as James’ finger brushed against something in him that had his entire body shaking with pleasure.

James chuckled, brushing over the small bundle of nerves again. He watched Logan squirm, trying to push back onto his finger and he smirked. “Is it good?” he asked, and cautiously pressed a second finger into Logan.

Logan nodded, “Y-yeah,” he said breathlessly, biting back another moan. He hadn’t thought it’d feel this good, but it felt more amazing than he ever thought possible.

James slapped Logan’s hand away and suddenly he was engulfed in the wet hot heat of James’ mouth once more. “Fuck, James,” Logan moaned out, hips thrusting up sharply.

James pulled back quickly, “Watch it,” he gasped, sending Logan an annoyed look.

Logan swallowed thickly, picking his head up to look down his body at the other boy. “Sorry…” he muttered, face flushed.

Holding Logan’s hips down, James took Logan’s member into his mouth again, setting a rhythm with both his hand and mouth that soon had Logan writhing and moaning. He slipped in another finger, letting out a small moan as Logan clenched around the digits, imagining Logan stretched tight around his cock.

He moved to lean over the other boy, eyes boring down into Logan’s, “I want to fuck you,” he whispered heavily, thrusting his fingers in sharply. Logan gasped, back arching as he stared up at him in shock, eyes wide and dark and shining with something he couldn’t figure out. He swallowed thickly, heart pounding, “Can I?”

Logan could barely function. James had three fingers buried knuckle deep in him and a hand gripped tight around his dick and he wanted, he wanted so much, “Yes,” he moaned out, nodding sharply. “Please…”

James moaned loudly at his response, pressing his mouth hard against Logan’s before he sat up, fingers slipping out of Logan, who whimpered softly at the loss. He took a deep breath to calm down, feeling drunk with anticipation as he quickly opened his jeans, fumbling a little along the way.

Logan pushed himself onto his elbows to watch James, stomach tightening with tension, his chest heaving. James glanced up at him after pushing his pants down and offered him a small smile. He smiled back weakly before lying back once again. He stared up at the ceiling and waited, jumping slightly when he felt James hand slide along his thigh and grip his hip gently.

James wet his lips and pulled Logan closer, “Are you sure?” he asked when Logan looked up at him, eyes wide. He knew Logan had to be nervous, _he_ was nervous and he’d done this so many times before. He didn’t want to screw it up.

Logan nodded though, almost immediately, “Yes, I want to,” he said and James didn’t let himself question it. He was going to take Logan’s word at face value and hope it was real.

James nodded and shaking slightly with anticipation and nerves, he gripped his neglected cock, moaning softly as he squeezed gently to relieve some of the pressure before he reached for the abandoned lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, coating his length. He then positioned himself between Logan’s thighs, slowly guiding the head of his cock to Logan’s entrance and pushed in gently.

Logan took a deep breath, trying to get used to the intrusion in his body. It was more uncomfortable than painful like he had thought it would be. “You okay?” James asked, sounding breathless and he nodded, exhaling slowly.

“Yeah…I’m fine. Just feels weird,” he confessed, shifting slightly. James moaned at the movement, head falling forward and he began to rock his hips gently.

“Touch yourself,” James told him as he pulled out. He waited until Logan’s hand was around his cock before slowly pushing back in. Logan moaned softly as one of James’ hands joined his and together their hands slid across his length in time to the slow thrust of James’ hips. “Like that,” the taller boy said, removing his hand to grip Logan’s thigh.

And okay, Logan wasn’t stupid. He could’ve figured that out on his own, but he before he could make some smart-ass comment, James hips slammed into his and his mouth fell open, a loud moan escaping him.

“Fuck, fuck,” he breathed, free hand coming up to grasp at James’ bicep, as the other boy continued to thrust into him, hips picking up speed and force, hitting him dead on his prostate every time.

James tried to take it slow because it was Logan’s first time and he wanted it to be as good as he could make it, but Logan was so hot, inner muscles clenching tight around his dick that it didn’t take long before he was hanging off the edge.

He moaned low in his throat, “Logan, Logan…” he gasped out, hips slamming wildly against the smaller boy’s. He was so close, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He bit his lip, fingers bumping against Logan’s as his hand joined Logan’s around his cock.

Logan’s fingers dig into James’ back, gasping as they both work their fists over his dick. Pleasure skittered through his body with every slam of James’ hips against his own and he felt himself getting closer and closer.

James shook his head, hair swinging limply in front of his face as he thrust into Logan’s body hard, “Fuck, fuck…” he muttered repeatedly, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He tried to hold it back because this wasn’t about him. It was about Logan but his orgasm slammed into him hard, relentlessly.

James pushed into him one last time and Logan felt warmth flood his insides before James fell forward on top of him, breathing harshly against his shoulder. He laid under James, breathing heavily, blinking back tears of frustration as he feels the build of pleasure slowly wind down in him.

-

James stared up at the ceiling, internally berating himself for not having better self control than that. “I’m sorry,” he gasped out, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“It’s fine,” Logan replied softly, “Don’t worry about it.”

James turned his head and saw that it was not fine. There were tears shining in Logan’s eyes and he hated himself even more. He couldn’t even imagine what Logan was feeling. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, “Just…give me a few moments, I’ll be-I’ll be ready to try again.”

His heart sank when Logan shook his head, “No, just forget about it. We tried and it didn’t work. It’s-”

“No,” he interrupted, voice firm and grabbed at Logan’s wrist, pulling him close, “Just one more try, and then we’ll give it up, okay?”

Logan hesitated. He was so hard it hurt and he had been so close, he had almost cried when James had collapsed on top of him. “I don’t-”

“Do you want to fuck me then?” James interrupted him again, desperate now.

Logan jerked back, “Wha-Are you serious?” he asked incredulously staring up into James’ face and there was no doubt that the other boy was anything but serious.

“Do you?” James asked insistently and Logan imagined what it would feel like to slide into James’ body, feeling his inner muscles clenched tight around him and he wanted it, but something in him stopped him and he shook his head.

“No,” he said simply, regretfully.

“Why not?” And James didn’t sound as indignant as Logan thought he would. Instead he sounded hurt and disappointed but Logan was sure he was just imagining that and shook the feeling away.

“It wouldn’t be right. I-You’re already helping me enough. I wouldn’t feel right using you like that,” Logan explained, struggling a little to find the right words. And even they don’t sound right. He looked down, focusing on James’ chest as James stared down at him.

James didn’t try to argue, knowing that if he did there was a possibility that Logan really would leave and he couldn’t have that. “Okay, fine,” he conceded, “But we’re not giving up yet.”

Logan shook his head, “You’re way too stubborn for your own good, you know that, James?” he said, tilting his head to look up at James, the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk.

“That’s what makes me so awesome,” James says, not even trying to deny it. “Now, come here,” he added, wrapping his arm around Logan’s waist as he leaned down to press their lips together.

-

It didn’t take long before James was hard again but Logan didn’t even notice as he kissed along James’ body, tongue coming out to taste his sweat covered skin, pleased with the small moans he was getting from the other boy.

“Logan,” James murmured softly, hands running through the boy’s hair, “I’m ready…” Logan lifted his head and looked at him like he didn’t even remember what the purpose of this all was and it made James’ chest clench tight with emotion.

Logan sat up, tongue coming out to swipe along his bottom lip. James followed the movement with his eyes and sat up as well, hand reaching out to rest on the back of Logan’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss. He tried to push the other boy back onto his back, but Logan pressed James back with a hand on his chest until he was flat on his back, staring up at the other with a confused look on his face. “I just…I want to,” Logan said nervously as he climbed on top of James, knees hugging his slim hips.

James went from confused to surprised before he grinned, “Whatever you want…” he said, reaching forward to caress Logan’s sides gently.

Logan grinned at that and leaning down he pressed his mouth against James’, tongue easily slipping between the other’s parted lips. He moaned softly when James’ tongue slides along his, licking into his mouth as he pressed his hips down into James’.

They both moaned and James’ slid his hands down his back to cup his ass, squeezing gently. Logan huffed out a breath against James’ mouth, pulling away to trail kisses along James’ jaw and down his neck and shuddered when James’ finger brushed over his entrance, moaning quietly against his skin.

James’ finger slipped in easily and the whimpering moan that it elicited from Logan had him moaning in response, hips thrusting up against the other boy’s. He couldn’t wait to slide back into the tight heat of the other boy’s body. He added another finger, thrusting shallowly. It wasn’t like Logan needed to be prepared again, he was still slick with lube and his come from before; James just loved the noises he managed to wring out of the smaller boy.

Logan moaned again, hips rocking against his fingers, causing their erections to brush together and he groaned low in his throat. Logan pulled away and sat up, lifting himself slightly. “Help me,” he said tone a request as he wrapped his fingers around the base of James’ cock. James nodded with a moan, hands gripping Logan’s waist, lifting him higher as Logan gently guided the tip of his cock to his entrance.

James bit his lip to center himself as Logan slowly slid down his dick. He caressed the other boy’s hip bone when he whimpered, knowing that he was still tender from before. “Shh…I got you,” he said softly, his hand wrapping around Logan’s cock to take his mind off the pain, as the other caressed Logan’s hip. He wanted the smaller boy to feel nothing but pleasure. Once fully seated, Logan looked down at James, “You okay?” he asked, and Logan nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I think so…” he responded breathlessly with a small moan.

“Take your time,” James said, fingers continuing to caress his hip and waist gently while his other stroked Logan’s length slowly.

Logan nodded, eyes fluttering shut before he lifted and slammed his hips down experimentally. He heard James hiss under him, “Fuck, Logan…” he whispered, hand gripping his side tightly. Logan repeated his movement, gasping when he managed to hit his prostate and soon his hips were moving lithely, pressure building, James’ grip helping him as he thrust up to meet Logan’s hips and they should’ve done this the first time because Logan liked having control of the pace and the rhythm.

Logan leaned back, placing his hands on James’ thighs and concentrated on the pleasure building in him from the movement of his hips and the hand wrapped around his cock. He kept his eyes closed and didn’t think about the boy under him, didn’t think about whose dick he was riding, or whose hand was sliding over his chest and stomach while their other hand continued to slide over his cock. He didn’t think about the perfect thighs he was gripping or perfect hair now ruined and damp with sweat. He didn’t think about a perfect smile or perfect abs or perfect shoulders. He didn’t think about any of that and felt himself coming down, the steadily building pleasure decreasing.

Logan whimpered, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he fucked himself on James’ dick. He was hanging right off the edge, so close but not quite there and no matter how hard or fast he slammed down on James’ cock, he couldn’t seem to go over. He bit back a frustrated sob and shook his head, fingers digging into James’ chest as he leaned forward for a better angle. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong and he felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t figure it out soon. “I can’t, James, please, I…” he moaned brokenly, hips moving wildly, “I can’t…”

James nodded, barely hanging on himself and pushed himself up on his elbow, his other arm encircling Logan’s waist as he flipped them over without missing a beat. Logan stared up at him in surprise and wonderment as he hooked the other boy’s legs over his elbows.

“Come on, Logan, come for me…” James urged breathlessly, his hips snapping forward sharply. Logan gasped beneath him, clutching at his shoulders tightly.

“I’m trying- I’m so close- It’s _right_ there- I can feel it…” he rambled before letting out a whimpering moan, “James, please…” he begged again, sounding frustrated and on the verge of tears.

James grunted in response, shifting his angle slightly on his next thrust to try to hit that special spot in Logan. He ran a hand through Logan’s hair before cupping his face gently. Looking down into Logan’s eyes, wide and dark with pleasure and desperation, he leaned forward for a sloppy kiss, his tongue slipping between Logan’s parted lips, “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip gently as he pulled away.

“I want to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours next time,” he suddenly whispered huskily, swiping his thumb across Logan’s bottom lip, who moaned as the words trickled through his consciousness. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” James asked breathlessly with a sharp thrust.

Logan nodded desperately, “Yes, yes,” he gasped, fingers digging into James’ arms. He didn’t know how many times he’d imagined that. Just getting on his knees and sucking James off. He’d hated himself for it and felt so ashamed for fantasizing about his friend like that, but now, with James pounding into him, he wanted everything he’d never let himself think about.

James buried his hand in Logan’s hair, tugging on it, “Just grab a fistful of your hair and shove my dick down your throat,” he murmured against Logan’s jaw. He didn’t even know what he was saying. The words just spilled from his mouth, fantasies that he’d had over the past few months. But it seemed to be doing the trick for Logan because he continued to moan and arch under him.

“Please, Logan,” James begged, hips hammering into Logan mercilessly. He was about to lose it again but he was determined to take Logan over the edge with him this time. He pushed himself up on his hands, staring down at Logan’s face, brows bunched, eyes closed tightly, bottom lip caught between his lips.

Logan’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at him with something that James didn’t dare allow himself to hope for. He leaned forward; pressing his forehead against Logan’s and closed his eyes as his hips began to lose their rhythm.

Logan suddenly didn’t care. He didn’t care that it didn’t mean anything to James. It meant something to _him_. He had wanted this for so long and he wanted James right there with him. “James. James. Look at me, please,” he begged brokenly, hands running through James’ sweat damp hair repeatedly, tugging on it gently.

James pushed himself up onto his arms, leaning over Logan, eyes wide and dark. He leaned down to kiss Logan again. The only thing he wanted right then was to see Logan fall apart knowing that _he_ was the cause of it. “Wanted you for so long, baby, I want to see…” he confessed unthinkingly, fingers clutching at Logan’s hair.

Logan’s eyes widened and he gasped, fingers clutching at James’ shoulders as he allowed himself to believe James’ words, that James actually wanted this, wanted him and that this was okay. He wrapped his hand around his aching cock, stroking fast and hard in time with James’ thrust. His eyes slammed shut and he let out a cry, almost a sob as his orgasm finally hit him. Pleasure ripping through his body, making his back arch and toes curl and he let out a laugh, unable to contain it, as he rode through the waves of bliss.

“Open your eyes, Logan, I want to see, please,” James begged, words broken and barely intelligible but Logan seemed to understand him. He stared up at him with eyes bright with emotion and everything he ever wanted to see.

“Oh, god, yes, so fucking beautiful.” James moaned out brokenly and leaned down, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder as he finally let go with a hard slam of his hips against Logan’s.

-

Logan stared up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes, listening to James try to catch his breath as he struggled to do the same. He turned his head to look at the other boy and the first thing he noticed was that James’ hair was a mess, plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes were closed and the corner of his mouth was quirked up in a small smile.

Logan swallowed thickly and ran his tongue over his lips quickly before he muttered a “Thanks,” the awkwardness of the situation hitting him once again. He couldn’t believe he had just had sex with James.

James chuckled and opened his eyes, turning onto his side to look at Logan. “Any time,” he said softly, leaning over to press a chaste kiss against the corner of Logan’s mouth. He wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist and pulled him closer, placing his face in the crook of Logan’s shoulder.

Logan lay there for a moment and when it was apparent that James wasn’t going to move, he cleared his throat, “Uh, James…?”

James hummed in acknowledgement and Logan took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Um…did you mean what you said? About wanting me?” he asked hesitantly. He felt James stiffen and immediately regretted bringing it up. But now that it was out, he had to know so he pushed on. “Or was it just a heat of the moment thing? It’s okay if it was,” he added quickly.

James suddenly sat up leaving Logan shivering at the loss of his body heat before he sat up as well. Logan watched the other boy closely, the way he held his head low, shoulders slumped slightly and his chest tightened as he waited for the other boy to say something, if he was going to say anything at all.

James took a deep breath and glanced at Logan from under his lashes, “I lied,” he said, and Logan felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach at the confession.

“Oh-”

“This wasn’t just sex for me,” James continued causing Logan’s breath to hitch, “It meant something. And I know that you don’t- That you’re not-”

“Me too,” Logan blurted out hating James’ defeated tone. He’d give anything to never hear James sound like that ever again.

James looked up sharply at Logan, “What?”

“It meant something to me too,” Logan explained, smiling shakily. The smile he got in return was so bright, it had his heart skipping and James surged forward, hands coming up to cup his face gently before he pressed their lips together, pushing until Logan was flat on his back once again.  



End file.
